


To The Rose

by Lonessa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Poems revolving around Ruby, Quicksilver is minor pairing, There's like one poem about them I'm writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonessa/pseuds/Lonessa
Summary: Do you love Ruby Rose? Yeah you do. So do the characters in RWBY. They love her so much they've written some poems about her. Isn't that cute? Oh no, here comes Tyrian. Even worse, demands that he goes first!**Basically a lot of poetry I've posted on other sites**





	1. To The Rose, From Tyrian

__

Ah, my Little Flower!

__

You interest me, you see

__

Despite all the death around you

__

You remain innocent and meek

__

…

__

You travel with odd companions

__

But they don't impress me at all

__

Actually, the blonde one is intriguing

__

Though he's broken; begone!

__

…

__

Little Rose, they can't save you

__

It's pointless, trust me

__

Because you've drawn the eye of the Goddess

__

And in doing so, have drawn me!

__

…

__

You may have broken Cinder

__

With your pitiful little thorns

__

But I'm a different story

__

Fueled by Salem, you've been warned!

__

…

__

Her reach is far and wide

__

And her followers loyal and true

__

We obey every order

__

And my order is to fetch you

__

…

__

Oh yes, be afraid

__

Your friends can't hold me back

__

Because if they raise arms

__

They won't survive my wrath!

__

…

__

The red eyed man was a surprise

__

And a surprise is all he is

__

He may have stalled your capture

__

But your evasion is short lived

__

…

__

So struggle all you wish

__

Build false hope, I'll destroy it soon

__

I did just that

__

When it came to Summer too  


__


	2. To Little Red, From Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a little bitter.

Little Red, Little Red

It's a joke, you'll see

You wish to be a Huntress

And a dead one you'll be

…

By my hand? Perhaps not

But I know that it's true

You haven't seen the mastermind

You'll be scared and you'll rue

…

Why, you ask?

It's simple you see

Let me tell you through the differences

Between you and me

…

I may be played like a puppet

Or thrown away like trash

But I'm aware of it, you're not

And for that, you'll be reduced to ash

…

Just like that Nikos girl

Do you see the parallels?

She fought hard, became a martyr

But has no stories left to tell

…

You've been a thorn in my side

Ever since that escapade

But you're really just a nuisance

Not worth a minute of my day

…

You may know some tricks

And wield that gardening tool

But to think that's enough?

You're nothing but a cute fool

…

By luck, you've outsmarted Neo

I guess you've evened the score

But then, a Griffon came

And I was no more

…

You didn't really defeat me

So don't flatter yourself

Because the true villains won't be easy

You'll be a trophy on their shelf

…

But do discard this warning

Since when you eventually die

You'll be coming up here, joining me

I'll even pay for your ride

…

Oh, you think I'm being friendly?

Not in the slightest, you silly flower

I'm full of rage and negativity

And I'll enjoy seeing you cower


	3. Woes of Cinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder is bitter too.

I was a Princess to my Queen

Gathering followers, concocting plans

I found a thrill in it all

Creating a monarchy by my own hand

…

I manipulated, I killed

Deceived and disguised

I stole away the Maiden

And smiled with burning eyes

…

My plan was perfect

Salem would surely be proud

But I thought nothing of her

That rose colored rain cloud

…

Silver eyes, I knew immediately

But I was too confident, too sure

I coated my words in honey

And went on my way, the Rose demure

…

She crashed into bases

Stumbled into the tower

Ran up to her dear Nikos

And watched the warrior turn to powder

…

I thought she would be harmless

Too unaware of her power

But in her grief, she let out a scream

And from her eyes streamed silver showers

…

Now my throat is made of glass

My arm mangled and dead

Only half of my sight

And a mockery in my stead

…

Oh how the power inside me curdles

How my fingers twitch in fury

Thinking of the Little Rose

And how I wish to see her buried

…

But I must stay here

And wallow in my failure

I suppose the next best scenario

Is to let Tyrian be her jailor


	4. Dear Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's veeeery depressed.

You are the silver to my gold

My spark of hope, my shining moon

I watched you grow up

I helped you bloom

…

You were there after mom died

You were there when we mourned

You followed me to Beacon

Where Team RWBY was born

…

Oh what fun we had

What silly pranks we pulled

Remember when we gossiped about Arkos?

That will never get old

…

At least, that's what we thought

In our foolish naïveté

We thought we were invincible

We were blind, but now I see

…

We wished to be Huntresses

But the job comes with pain

It's a life filled with loss

It's like trudging through heavy rain

…

I tried to stay positive

I tried to keep up a smile

But then, I look at the tragedies

They make a rather large pile

…

Now Pyrrha is dead

And Jaune is broken

My arm is gone

And Blake stays unspoken

…

Weiss is back home

Where she doesn't belong

And you've just been sleeping

Oblivious to it all

…

Do I blame you for that?

Not at all, Little Sister

I'm merely bitter; I'm lost

Ruby, I miss her

…

Why am I cursed like this?

Am I just a bother to be around?

Is there something wrong with my style?

Do I bring people down?

…

First it was Raven

And then it was Summer

And now, Blake ran

Should I expect others?

…

I know I'm broken

And I know that you're worried

But I no longer feel the need

To get to the action in such a hurry

…

I would say sorry

For turning you away

But you shouldn't see me broken

So I can't ask you to stay

…

I've been framed by Mercury

Had to face Ironwood's wrath

Is there anyone that won't abandon me

On this lonely, cold path?

…

I won't admit it to you

But I'm glad that you're okay

Oh Little Sister, I beg of you

Please don't fade away


	5. To Ruby, From Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emmy.

  
I used to only know Cinder

I worshipped the ground at her feet

She took me in, gave me purpose

And kept me off the street

…

But it was merely another tactic

To mask what she truly wanted

But I stayed; she was all I had

I must've been haunted

…

I followed her like a puppy

For she acted like my master

We soon ran into Mercury

I knew immediately what she was after

…

I begged her to leave him

He was dangerous, I was scared

A smack was all she gave me

I knew then she didn't care

…

But I followed regardless

Where was I to go?

I reluctantly befriended Mercury

If only for show

…

We helped her kill a Maiden

We achieved the aid of Taurus

And eventually, we met you Ruby

I had no clue what was in store for us

...

When we first met you

You were meek; you were shy

But you sought out new friends

With those innocent silver eyes

...

I thought you were just faking

I despised you with all my being

But you kept trying, you sought me out

I couldn't believe what I was seeing

...

You were always so happy

How can you even bear it!?

I hated it, I hated you

But I withheld from sharing it

...

Eventually, the Fall came

And chaos reigned on Beacon

I watched, one by one

As Huntsman were beaten

...

I was horrified; how could we?

I didn't realize the sheer scale

Of the destruction we had planned

It made me nauseous and pale

...

I was alone on this thought

As Cinder sat there and reveled

I realized then, helplessly

I was a slave to the devil

...

But it got even worse

I can't possibly explain it all

Watts, Hazel and Tyrian

They made Cinder look small

...

But the worst of them all

Is that thing they call Salem

I don't know what she is

But I know better than to fail them

...

If I do, who knows?

It's better not to ask

You've got a challenge ahead of you Ruby

This is no easy task

...

But you have friends with you

Who will fight, protect, die

Because they love you like their own

I envy that, oh do I

...

I never thought I'd say it

To me, you were a Beacon Brat

But you're on the right side

Huh, can you believe that?


	6. To Summer, From Qrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunkle Qrow!

  
Hey Summer, how've you been?

Things are a little grim down here

Trying to do Ozpin's job… well

I'm gonna need something stronger than beer

...

Heh. I know what you would say

I keep drinking and you hate it

But it's a necessity at this point

To forget, just for a bit

...

But I came for a reason

I thought you'd want to know

About your girls, so I'm out here

Freezing my ass off in the snow

...

Yeah yeah, no cursing

I'll just get right to the point

Yang is spiraling, but Ruby, of course

She hates to disappoint

...

Ruby's team is scattered

Weiss and Blake; just gone

But despite everything in tatters

Your little girl stays strong

...

As soon as she was able

She set out on a quest

Her three friends in tow

To expose Cinder's crime nest

...

Now you and I know

She's not the top dog

Because of that I decided

That I would tag along

...

You would be panicking by now

I know you too well

Come on, I'm sober enough to think this through

Give me some credit; can't you tell?

...

I want Ruby to grow a bit

Without me being involved

I hate to say it, but we need her

Her powers have to evolve

...

Salem's too powerful

Too dangerous to fight alone

And I know you won't like it

But her defeat has to come from Ruby alone

...

I hate making her do this

I don't want this on her shoulders

But I can't protect her, not from Salem

She's a target; a Silver Eyed Warrior

...

I can block Tyrian's stinger

But I can't keep this up

I promised to protect her, but Summer

It won't be enough

...

I wish I could do more

I want her safe; she's my little girl

But she can't stay safe forever

Not in this time, in this world

...

But I'll do my best

In this, we can't afford to lose

And she won't be a sacrifice

To that, I refuse


	7. To Little Red, From Neo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo is angry!

Well isn't this cute?

You're the Little Red Rose

Roman doesn't like you too much

How he can't handle you; Who knows

...

But I'm not here to chat!

I've got a job to do

Roman's free now, anarchy reigns

So we win, and you lose

...

What's that look, Little Red?

Are you sad? Gonna cry?

Oh sweetie, I don't like criers

Better stop, or I'll poke out that eye

...

But anyway, what are you doing up here?

You know it's dangerous, little girl

With these Grimm around, but really

It's me that puts you in true peril

...

You see, I know what you're trying

And it's not going to work

Roman and I? We're partners in crime

And we'll kill you, you little twerp

...

Oh, what's this? Still hanging on?

You're stubborn, but you know

Those are the most amusing—

Wait, what's this? Roman, NO!

...

Oh you're in for it now, Little Red!

You're life is on borrowed time

Roman… my only friend is gone

But I'll mourn later; you're mine!

...

You may have outsmarted me then

But when the next time comes, I'll be ready

Be careful, Little Red

My insanity has no remedy

...

You can travel far and wide

And you can find new bodyguards

But if you really think they can stop me

Then you're more naïve than I thought

...

Don't worry, I'll make it slow

And I'll make sure the blade gets stuck

Feeling scared now? You should be

You fucked with the wrong Ice Cream Truck


	8. To Crater Face, From Vomit Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Jaune...

  
Hey Ruby, hope you're sleeping well

We'll have to head out soon

But for some reason, I felt like writing this

A small note from me to you

...

I may never give you this

But I want to get this out

All of us, we try to keep things light

Despite having too much to talk about

...

Pyrrha…she's dead

Sorry, I had to say it

Speaking it out loud, well

I guess it adds weight to it

...

I don't blame you for not saving her

You're the fastest person I know

And if even you couldn't get to her

Then… I guess her destiny was to die alone

...

I think she knew what she was doing

She knew something that I didn't

She accepted she was doomed from the start

And instead of running, she welcomed it

...

But no more of that, I need to tell you

It wasn't your fault

I know you blame yourself

Your heart swells for us all

...

Ruby, you can't save everyone

It's a lesson we're all learning quick

But I can see you're trying to fight that fact

So I'm hoping this'll make it stick

...

I think I'm starting to realize now

What we're fighting; it's edging on war

And I've asked myself lately

What is it that I'm fighting for?

...

Well, I don't fight for Remnant

You think it's selfish… I thought it too

But it's the truth; and an Arc doesn't lie

I fight for Ren, Nora and you

...

You're the closest friends I've ever had

And you've stuck with me through it all

While all our other friends scattered

Shoulder to shoulder, we stood tall

...

I know your hurting still

Team RWBY… just gone

Blake ran, Weiss was taken

And Yang without an arm

...

But you need to stay strong

Find what you're fighting for, like I did

We'll see this through, I promise you

An Arc keeps his word, through thick or thin

...

Now the sun is up, its time to move

And find those behind that ploy

But stay strong, Crater Face

Yours truly, Vomit Boy


	9. To Ruby, From Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...Summer makes me sad

  
Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry

I wish I could have stayed

I didn't think my time would come

But the world took me away

...

I always wished to be a Huntress

Fight the monsters, protect others

But the world has many cruelties

And with one beast comes another

...

Remember Ruby, be wary

Not all is as it seems

People may act with open hearts

But it could lead to perilous schemes

...

Red like roses, how fitting

What a dreamy fantasy

But red is not from roses

Please Baby, don't join me

...

White burdened by a different test

Black Shadows followed by beasts

Yellow Beauty, the fire flickers

And Red Roses, wilting in grief

...

Baby, didn't I warn you?

Did you just refuse to see?

Why oh why would you

Choose a lifestyle the same as me?

...

We share the same drives

But I know where this path leads

Baby, you need to stop pursuing this

Listen closely, and take heed

...

I walked the same path

Trailing pure petals from a white flower

But I was a sacrifice to her

To the one that devours power

...

White is not from roses

But from the color of my skin

As my last breath left my lungs

And the Reaper took me in

...

Do you see what I preach now?

Do you see the parallel?

Red like roses? More like blood

History repeats; can't you tell?

...

Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry

I begged for a chance to stay

You're alone now; in far too deep

Don't let the world take you away


	10. Our Red Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just started rambling in this so I guess it's my point of view??

'Tis the last red flower a'blooming

Within a sea of weeds, green and sickly

Blossoming in the face of death looming

Breaking free of the weeds binding thickly

...

I cherish thee, precious little flower

Tend to the field with brambled faces

Dazzle us with your stubborn power

O' Death, leave this little flower in place

...

But wilted leaves, grim of the Reaper's scythe

How dastardly the cold frost coats the land

Winter cuts through the flower like a knife

The small flower scatters within my hand

...

O' Death, my precious flower has wilted

How villainous a wind rips its petals away

The growth of its beauty is stilted

Wishing for a chance to turn the grim day

...

Let thy armored ice crack and shatter

Much like mirrors on a luck filled day

Let thy brilliant sun melt the crumbly frost

Radiant beauty burning brighter as it may

...

Let thy darkened petals be birthed into brightness

Similar shadows torn and brought to the sun's rays

Let thy rose turn not to pungent blood

For red like roses should it stay

...

O' Death, keep thy wretched Reaper leashed

For a young flower taken leaves nothing to gain

O' Death, shield her from your cruelty

Let our Red Flower rise again


	11. To Ruby, From Blake

  
I won't be there when you wake up

I'm sorry you found out this way

But I'm leaving you, leaving Vale

What I've caused… how could I stay?

...

My past sticks to me like a shadow

Always lurking, staying close

But it can't always be seen

And it strikes when I'm alone

...

That shadow has a name

A name I will not speak

For he hunts those I love

And naming him leaves things bleak

...

I know, they already are

But things can always be worse

Especially when a taboo word is said

And the result of it is a curse

...

Ruby, please understand

There's nothing you could've done

I had no choice; I had to leave

I can't be near those that I love

...

He is a danger to you all

And he has horrible things planned

He wants to make my friends suffer

That's why Yang lost a hand

...

Maybe one day I'll return

But that day won't come soon

For now I watch from shadows

And on your own you can bloom

...

I wish I could explain this better

There's so much more to say

But I've taken away enough of your sunshine

And beasts are banished from day

...

But don't fret over me, Ruby

I am a plague to you, I always knew

And I've become an expert at hiding

For I am a criminal in plain view


	12. To My Angel, From Your Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones related to Wilted :D

I'm not good at these things, Gem

But for you, I guess I'll try

What we have now, it's so new

And…I ask that your hopes don't get high

...

You know what I am, Ruby

You've seen what I'm capable of

I'm a poison, let's face it

And you're an innocent little dove

...

What do you see in me?

That I will never understand

A Demon, a broken assassin

Asking for an Angel's hand?

...

It's unheard of, unnatural

And a blessing I don't deserve

But against my sense, when I talk of us…

It's the best thing I've ever heard

...

I'm not oblivious to the dangers

And I hope you aren't too

What I am— who I was

Had many "friends" that can harm you

...

Lynae and Slate only skimmed the surface

Only a taste of the danger to come

These people are not to be taken lightly

And if they get you? You're done

...

But I won't just stand by should they attack

I live for action, this is no different

If anyone even thinks of hurting you

I'll make sure they regret it

...

You're not safe until they're gone

And I won't rest 'til then, that much is true

Maybe… after this business is done

I'll admit to loving you  



	13. To Little Red, From Mercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the canon version of Mercury.

  
Well, what do we have here?

You lost, Little Red?

You know, you really should keep to yourself

The curious ones always end up dead

...

Ah, I guess the warning is too late

You've ended up here, after all

No matter, I'll win either way

And it'll be fun watching you fall

...

Hm? Oh right, the tournament

Well, at least this round will be fun

It's Magnets versus Metal after all

I'm calling it; Pyrrha's already won

...

Not amused by my joke?

I expected just as much

I suppose you don't believe I recovered quick

Without even the need for a crutch?

...

I thought not, but really

You made a mistake coming here

Because I can't let you pass

And you have much to fear

...

You see, you've been played

And no matter what you try

We'll find a way to break you

For your leader can't compare to mine

...

So Rubes, what now?

Are we waiting until the end?

Will you try and spread the truth?

Or will you keep it between us "friends"?

...

Decided to run, have we?

I guess we'll just witness what's next

I assure you, death will haunt you

It'll cling to you like a hex

...

You see? I knew you'd fall

Over a tin robot no less

Sorry Rubes, I have to go

And help render Beacon powerless

...

But don't worry, I'll be back

Your death can't be missed

And maybe, just maybe

I can add you to my murder list


End file.
